washingtonstatefandomcom-20200213-history
Puyallup
Puyallup is a city in Pierce County, Washington, United States. The population was 37,022 at the 2010 Census. Named after the Puyallup Tribe of Native Americans, Puyallup means "the generous people.", It is also home to the Washington State Fair, the state's main fair. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 14.04 square miles (36.36 km2), of which 13.93 square miles (36.08 km2) is land and 0.11 square miles (0.28 km2) is water, mainly consisting of the Puyallup River estuary.1 Puyallup is 12.2 mi² (31.6 km²), As it is bordered largely by unincorporated Pierce County. The closest neighbors include the city of Sumner to the northeast, Fife and Edgewood to the north, Tacoma to the northwest, Summit and Midland to the west, South Hill, Graham and Frederickson to the south, McMillin and Orting to the southeast, and Alderton to the east. Downtown and the valley neighborhoods of Puyallup would likely be damaged or destroyed in a moderate or large eruption of nearby Mount Rainier. Puyallup is located at 47°10′33″N 122°17′37″W (47.1757,-122.2936). Climate Puyallup experiences an Oceanic climate (Köppen classification: Csb). Winters are cool and wet. High temperatures average in the mid to upper 40s, with lows near freezing. The surrounding hills (averaging 500 feet (150 m) above sea level) often experience the extremes of winter, with lows below freezing more often, and higher snowfall amounts. Snowfall is rare, and often only occurs on a few days a year, sometimes as early as November, and as late as April. Spring brings less rain, and more mild temperatures, with highs regularly in the mid 50s (12-14 C), to around 60 (15 C). Spring often records the first 70 F (21 C) mark. Summers are warm and dry, with highs in the 70s most days. Many days can max out in the 80s, and sometimes the 90s. History In 1833, The Puyallup Valley was a maze of creeks and old forest growth. It was subjected to frequent floods and massive log jams from the meandering river. The first white settlers were part of the first wagon train to cross the Cascades at Naches Pass in 1853. Native Americans numbered about 2,000 in what is now the Puyallup Valley in the 1830s and 1840s. The first European settlers arrived in the 1850s. In 1877, Ezra Meekerplatted a townsite and named it Puyallup after the local Puyallup Indian tribes. The town grew rapidly throughout the 1880s and was incorporated in 1890, the first mayor being Ezra Meeker. The turn of the 20th century brought change to the valley with the growth of nearby Tacoma and the interurban rail lines. The Western Washington Fairgrounds were developed giving local farmers a place to exhibit their crops and livestock. During the early part of World War II, the fairgrounds were part of Camp Harmony, a temporary Japanese American internment camp for more than 7,000 detainees, most of whom were American citizens. Subsequently, they were moved to the Minidoka relocation center near Twin Falls, Idaho. Culture Washington State Fair Puyallup is home to the Washington State Fair. The Washington State Fair is also one of the ten largest fairs in the country, attracting over 1 million people a year. The city itself is built around the Puyallup Fairgrounds and the fairgrounds can be seen prominently from neighboring South Hill. The fair traditionally runs for 21 days in September and, as the "Spring Fair", for four days in April. The fair serves as an anchor for unique local businesses and restaurants. "Do The Puyallup" has been a longstanding promotional slogan. Starting in 2013, the fair was renamed the Washington State Fair. During World War II, the Puyallup Fairgrounds (i.e., The Puyallup Assembly Area) were used as an internment camp for United States citizens or residents of Japanese descent or origin that was called "Camp Harmony". The fair no longer runs during Tuesdays. Category:Pierce County Category:Cities & Towns Category:Washington State Wiki